halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Terence Wynn
Dr. Terence Wynn is a character who first appeared in the original Halloween, played by Robert Phalen. He later returned in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers, played by Mitch Ryan. He is the secondary antagonist of the 4-6 timeline. He is revealed to be the one who orchestrated Michael Myers becoming a serial killer. Biography 1978 Dr. Wynn was the administrator of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. On October 31, 1978, he learned that Michael Myers had escaped and drove off to Haddonfield. Sam Loomis and Wynn argued how Michael easily escaped. Wynn says that Michael couldn't have gotten far because he can't drive. Ironically, Dr. Loomis says "He was doing very well last night! Maybe, someone around here gave him lessons." The Man in Black The following information is only relevant to the 4-6 Timeline. :For more information, see Terence Wynn/4-6 Timeline. On October 31, 1989, Wynn arrived on bus in Haddonfield, wearing all black and sporting a tattoo identical to one which Michael has. He follows Michael nearly everywhere but only watches him as he murders everyone who crosses his path. Once Michael is locked up, Wynn comes to the police station and blows away everyone at the Haddonfield police station with a machine gun and rescues Michael and kidnaps his niece Jamie Lloyd. The Cult of Thorn On a stormy October 30, 1995 night, Terence Wynn watched as Jamie had given birth to a baby boy whom Wynn took away with him despite Jamie's pleas to keep her baby. It is also shown that Wynn has a special interest in Danny Strode and tells him to kill his family. Wynn later visits Sam where they catch up and Wynn asks Loomis to return to Smith's Grove. Loomis declines the offer as he is now retired from medicine and wants nothing more to do with it. At this time, they hear Jamie's plea on the radio and asking for Loomis' help. The next day, Wynn asks his secretary Dawn any information they have on Michael Myers. Dawn then tells them that she had just heard that Jamie was found murdered. The two doctors travel to Tower Farm where they see Jamie's dead body and the Mark of Thorn. They go to the hospital where during the autopsy, they found placental fluid and estimated that she gave birth no more then 24 hours ago. When Wynn questions the whereabouts of the baby, Loomis told him that he may know. Wynn dresses up as his Man in Black persona and follows Loomis when he meets Tommy Doyle. He goes to Mrs. Blankenship's home and tells her to get the baby while he and his "Cult of Thorn" drugs Loomis and Tommy as well as kidnap Danny and Kara. A couple of hours later, Wynn is visited by Loomis at Smith's Grove, where he credits Loomis for first recognizing Michael's evil. He reveals how Steven is a new cycle of that evil after many failures and is at the "dawn of a new era". He ask Loomis to join him but Loomis instead scolds him for turning Michael into what he is. Loomis is knocked unconscious by Dr. Bonham to keep Loomis from shooting Wynn. Wynn and Bonham then meet up with a cult member and several doctors who are preparing to work on a scientific breakthrough experiment. The doctors are surprised at how unique the testing of the DNA sample went they worked on. Wynn has apparently been interested in exploiting Michael's evil for a medical cure. Nobody in the operating room notices when Michael enters and he kills everyone in the room, Wynn was Michael's first victim, the light flashed as Michael's shadow got bigger and bigger. Danny and Steven were in the next door room just sitting there and are saved by Tommy and Kara. Later, Tommy and Kara run into a high-tech lab room where Kara notices a tank of preserved fetuses; apparently the failures Wynn told Loomis about in regards to creating a child to harness the power of Thorn through DNA testing. He is Michael Myers' 63rd (confirmed) murder victim. Victims Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers # Sheriff Ben Meeker: Shot off-screen # Officer #1: Shot off-screen # Officer #2: Shot off-screen # Officer #3: Shot off-screen # Officer #4: Shot off-screen # Officer #5: Shot off-screen # Officer #6: Shot off-screen # Deputy Tony: Shot off-screen Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers # Jamie Lloyd: Shot (producer's cut only) Trivia * It is possible that he killed Dr. Max Hart and Nurse Patsey West in Halloween 5. ** This is only a theory, as we see a scene of Wynn walking towards the clinic and we also never see Michael directly kill Hart and Patsey. * His death (along with the deaths of the 8 unnamed nurses/doctors) won the Dull Machete Award in Dead Meat’s "Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers" kill count. Appearances *''Halloween'' (1978) *''Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers'' *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' Category:Halloween (1978) characters Category:Halloween 5 characters Category:Halloween 6 characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's deaths Category:Doctors Category:Deceased Villains Category:Killers Category:Cult of Thorn Category:Chaos Comics Halloween characters Category:Medical personnel Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased